1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly, to varying image display devices capable of providing dual light emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, varying image display panels with dual light emission have configurations with two display panels that emit light toward top and bottom directions and that are doubly overlapped with each other.
Contemporary display devices with dual light emission are typically used in folding-type mobile phones. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional folder-type mobile phone. The folder-type mobile phone is composed of a main panel 1A and a subpanel 1B to realize an image with the dual light emission. At this time, the subpanel 1B that emits the light toward the outside of the folder operates if a folder of the conventional mobile phone is close, whereas the main panel 1A that emits the light toward the inside of the folder goes into action if a folder of the conventional mobile phone is open.
At this time, the subpanel 1B is manufactured at a smaller size than the main panel 1A. This is done for preventing use of an additional space used for attachment of the flexible printed circuit boards in which parts required for driving is installed by forming the flexible printed circuit boards around the subpanel 1B.
At this time, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED) and the like have been generally used as the panel used for the display device.
With such contemporary designs for consumer products such as folding mobile phones, if two panels are used to realize an image with dual light emission, problem occur because products must be made thick in order to accommodate both panels and their address, drive and other ancillary circuits, and the manufacturing costs of the products are higher than consumers are willing to pay.